Timanran
The Timanrans are a species of anthropomorphic canines from Universe TR-65839/A. Their homeplanet is Balneatin. History After the separation of Balneatin's supercontinent, the Timanrans began to experiment with crops and bread as to become Balneatin's undisputed leader in agricultural exports. Since plants would not satisfy all their food needs, they also begin to cultivate animals such as cattle for their meat. After long developmental processes, the Timanrans designed aquifers that would transfer water from wells to be used for bathing, drinking, and the like. The water would need to be manually pumped up. Within 1,000 years, the Timanrans developed primitive mechanical systems that would automatically pump water. Anatomy and Physiology Timanran anatomy possesses characteristics of both Humans and wolves. Reproductive Systems The male and female Timanrans reproductive systems closely mirror wolves' minus a few difference. In the line of having children it is Rare to have only one child at a time, most Timanrans at least gives births to twins, if not triplets. A easy way for a Timanran to tell how many children they are having, is to have another (typically the spouse or father) hold their ears to the belly of the pregnant Timanran and count the heartbeats, and localize if there are multiple spots where they are the loudest or quietest. Female Reproductive System Externally female Timanrans looks like humans, only having two milk producing breast to feed children, and their waist is rounded like a female human's would be. But internal it works a lot like wolves, but instead of being only able to give birth once a year, they have two points in which they can give birth, first in the spring months, and second in the fall months. Their ovaries typically produce multiple viable "eggs" at once. During these times, wives attitudes tend to become more clingy to their spouses, and more protective over them as well. Male Reproductive System Males reproductive systems are basic the same as wolves but vertical and scaled to match the size of Timanrans. Mouth and Bone Structure The front of a Timanran's mouth (or muzzle) is comprised of canine teeth; as the teeth progress toward the jaw hinge, they become more like Human molars. Like wolves, Timanrans possess large front canines. Timanran teeth grow in a similar manner to that of Humans, with baby teeth appearing first before being replaced by permanent teeth. By the age of six, most Timanran specimens have all of their permanent teeth. Spine/Tail The tail of an average adult Timanran extends from around 3’5 to 5’2, serving as a natural balance to their digitigrade legs and overall body weight. Culture Mating Rituals When choosing a mate, a Timanran may see the tail length of a potential partner as a factor in their decision. The longer the length, the better. It is a custom for both spouses to know the other's exact scent before marriage. Mates can often be seen with their tails intertwined. Arts Dancing When preforming dance routines, the position and use of the tail is quite important. Sculpting Statues of war heroes have their tails in one of three possible positions, depending on the death of the hero the statue depicts. If the tail is fully raised, it means that the hero died in battle. Should the tail only be halfway raised, the hero died from wounds post-conflict. If the statue's tail is tucked between its legs, the hero died of natural causes post-conflict. Daily Life When bathing, the head and ears of a Timanran are often excluded from washing due to the sensitivity of said body parts. Instead, the head and ears of one Timanran are manually cleaned by another (typically a loved one) via licking. As a result of muzzles, Timanrans can't drink from "typical" glasses. As a result of this, Timanrans use bottle-like drinking devices in order to direct fluid to the back of their muzzles. When being introduced to someone new by a friend, it is traditional, but not customary, for a Timanran to hug and get the scent of the new individual. Government The Timanran government is dominated by bloodlines; three very powerful families, referred to as "The Royal Blood Council," control the Timanran continent. The Council gathers once a month in the largest, most central city on the content to touch down on common problems and threats, such as waging war and rationing of food. In order for any motions to be ratified, two of the three families have to agree to said motion. During one of these monthly gatherings, every family member on the Council is allowed a say in the meetings--although the opinions of family members under the age of 15 are (wisely) disregarded; only family members over the age of 15 hold opinions that carry weight. For a family to agree to a motion, 3/4 of the family members must concur. Each family monitors a certain defined region of the continent; in these regions, the inhabitants are allowed to send letters to their region's respective family detailing their concerns as to a singular problem. These letters are then sorted out by dedicated workers and placed in different categories based on what problem the letter addresses and the sender's origins. A family will only address an issue when a certain amount of letters have complained of that issue. Laws can apply exclusively to a singular region; however, this depends on the content of a given law. Modifications to criminal punishment can only be made if all families on the Council agree. Economy The Timanran economy is built around a rare-metal-based exchange system; this method is referred to as the "Talon" system. A Talon unit is a stick of copper that comes in a varying set of sizes. Either end of a Talon can be lined in either bronze, silver, or gold. The worth of a given Talon ranges depending on the type of metal that lines its tips; for example, a Talon dual-tipped in bronze is worth the least, and Talon dual-tipped in gold is worth the most. However, dual-tipping is not mandatory; the tips of a Talon can be different from one another (such as one silver and the other gold). It is of note that a Talon with one tip bronze and the other gold is worth as much as a dual-tipped silver Talon. Notable Timanrans *Ty Omand *Felicia Omand *Tanner Omand Trivia *To current knowledge, Timanrans do not naturally exist outside of their home universe, much less their homeplanet. Category:Species Category:Timanran